1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to manufacturing, and particularly to glue dispensers used in manufacturing.
2. Description of Related Art
Glue dispensers used in the manufacturing of PCBs, for example, can include: a controller for regulating the volume of a gas for dispensing; a glue material conduit receiving the glue material; a gas conduit transmitting the dispensing gas from the controller to the glue material conduit; and a dispensing head dispensing glue material. In a typical design of the glue dispenser, the dispensing head is received in the glue material conduit. However, a temperature of the glue material conduit gradually rises during use. This increase in temperature of the glue material conduit can de-stabilize dispensing volume of the glue material.
What is needed is a glue dispenser that can overcome the described limitations.